drake_pansymarfandomcom-20200214-history
Made Up Magical Words!
Made up magical words! 'What is this for?' In a lot of fiction, there are points in any given narrative or character dialogue that contain words that do not exist in the real English language/dictionary. There is nothing wrong with making up imaginary words for things, but it is not without a few problems. These words might be hard to pronounce, difficult to read or the meaning might be lost under all the layers of story. Since the "Bearthian Dialect" has more words to describe things that may be impossible (or otherwise impractical) to describe due to its alien nature. In other words, the things that don't exist, hence the need to name them. Thus, this page is dedicated to help guide those who are not from Bearth or have never been a tourist on such world before. Hopefully you will understand the unfamiliar words, and perhaps become familiar with the meaning. Each word will contain a helpful break down, so hopefully it will be easier to pronounce! Each word also has a description, context and even some examples! I hope you enjoy reading them. 'WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILER CONTENT ON THE STORY, CHARACTERS AND EVENTS. However if you already know all this information or just don't care, then it's cool! Read away!' 'List of all the Made up Magical Words:' Promox (pro-mocks) – A type of potion with healing medicinal properties. It was used to heal Sedrick’s nasty Purple Eye, and it was given to Drake Pansymar by a doctor named Jimson Nicolas. Bearthian (Bearth-e-an) - Any living being who resides on the world Bearth is considered a Bearthian or Bearthling. This does not only apply to people, yet as well as monsters, animals and numerous other life forms. Nitch (Ne-itch) – A Nitch or a group of Nitches are an animal group of blob-like creatures with simple facial features, stubby legs and bizarre, rubbery anatomy/power. Nitches come in two colours, blue and green thus far in the comic. They have been demonstrated the skill of communication to numerous species and creatures through common speech. The examples are: humans, dwarves, gnomes, trolls, goblins, imps and even a goat and a peanut with novelty glasses! Sedrick, one of the nitches, has also said that he and other nitches came from Winkon. Despite their natural abilities, they are easy to attack. They can also eat Bee's Nectar/Honey, and not have to eat for several earth years! This happens due to their biology and how they digest, process and extract nutrients from the food. Winkon (Win-Con) - Not much is known about the place of Winkon. However, it was described as a murky, frosty forest type place. Although that could be just one region. So far, we only know the information through Sedrick's tale, and he has not mapped the entire Winkon. Only the parts about escaping. Predators and other hunter animals occasionally hunt animals like the Nitches. Burvalia (Ber-va-lee-ah) – Burvalia is a place on Bearth, a kingdom to be specific. Drake Pansymar was born and raised in Burvalia, for example. It has been known to be riddled with radioactivity, aggressive monsters, natural peaceful environments, a farm and classic man-made huts. Mint Roaf (Row-f) – Mint Roafs are shrubs best shown to have a clean natural smell, typically of grass or soil kinds. It has been said to help people’s wellbeing’s, like relaxation. Hogkin Trees (hog-ke-in)- Grassy trees known to be sticky, hence making it one of the easiest trees to climb. The stickness comes from the tiny needles that stick out of the tree, and it is described as Unicorn Glue. Hogkin trees are also not ''made of wood, only pure grassy material called Groseret. The chemical perfumes that Hogkin Trees produce causes people to become more energetic, plus it smells really good, much like the Mint Roaf shrub. '''Abicard Woodstock (A-bee-card)' – Abicard Woodstock is a type of tree that is common in places like Burvalia. It is used not only to clean the air and make it breathable like most trees (via Photosynthesis), the wood is harvested to make materials to build houses and other constructions. Quicker (Quick-er)– Not much are known about the Quickers except the fact that they are quick, hence the name. We can assume they are creatures, judging from the name and contrast to regular folk who are not as quick by nature, although it cannot be certain currently. Twiggman – (Twig-man) '''– There is not enough information on the Twiggmen species, apart from that they are apparently very good with dodging attacks or projectile objects. We can assume, due to the literal nature of the comic, that the 'Twiggman' could very well be a twig-like humanoid, like a wooden stick or a bug twig. '''Sunnor Punch (Sun-ore) – It has only been used once throughout the entire comic thus far, by Drake Pansymar. He used this attack move on the Imp Thief when he was retrieving the stolen items. Details are not specific or clear about this move, although at that moment in the fight, Drake was able to punch the Imp so hard that his sharp tooth flew off. We can determine that Sunnor Punches are special attacks, and are quite powerful. Oggly Boogly (ooo-ga-lee boo-ga-lee) – Those words are uttered in screams, and are used to primarily to scare foes. It is considered to have magical properties when used, much like verbal spell casting, or in this case, cursing. Swearing like a ghost sailor! Crogk (Craw-k) - The origin behind the word is unknown. The word 'Crogk' has been used in the comic by Drake, when he said "Oh crogk, how horrible!". It seems to be used as an expression when the person saying the word is shocked or horrified. Perhaps it is a monster of some kind? Dynowiqs (Die-no-wick-s) - Not much is known of the Dynowiqs, except in spooky tales in passing. Drake Pansymar seems to have a hint of knowledge of such a creature. He was worried that he might get zapped by one. Meaning that the Dynowiqs can shoot literal lazers, presumably without the need of a gun. It is also mentioned that they use mushrooms and "griclous" as a source of energy by harnessing their powers. They are also told to be "curious" and "sneaky", which could mean that they are intelligent yet deceitful. Griclous (Gr-rick-low-s) - We hardly know anything about these 'griclous', although the one time they are mentioned do spark the imagination, despite the name itself. Griclous were specifically paired up with fungus when a 'dynowiq' harnesses their power. Either these 'griclous' are like fungus, or they are part of this world's natural evolutionary chain, but do not fall into plants, mushrooms, bugs or any other category but its own class. Hugmonodite (hug-mon-o-die-t) - These creatures known as the 'hugmonodites' are just as mysterious as the 'dynowiqs'. Although unlike the 'dynowiqs', known for their clever characteristics, the hugmonodites have a brutish approach when it comes to attacking and harnessing. They tear their prey apart, whilst stealing their 'skills'. This suggests that these monsters can mimic and instantly learn their prey's attributes by physically taking it away from them. Mwwood (mood) '''– Is a special phenoneon that occurs by a combination of things, such as magic, the weather, even the emotions of organic animals and how they see the world during that moment. Which is likely how the name Mwwood was given. It can be used to the character’s advantage in terms of finding out what is the ‘mood’ of an area, somewhat predicting what may happen, much like checking the weather forecast, knowing the probabilities. Simultaneously however, it can be a downfall if you are reckless. If you are emotional, making loud noises, create aggressive movement, or do anything that attracts too much attention, the mwwood shall work around those aspects and make you a potential ‘red alert siren’ target. Or it could be a mix up of many lifeforms’ present in the same area’s emotions and perspectives, especially extreme ones, thus causing confusion and not very clear mwwood or tone. Particularly if they’re all different and contradictory. Colours will either shift rapidly or the colours will become muted and distorted. '''Quanzis (con-z-is)– Not much is known about Quanzis, except that it is an alternative to concepts like Chronos, or as we know in the real world as time. It is almost treated as an intangible fuel, given the description. It is said to be a kind of material (that we can assume) somehow effects space and reality. The only things that come close to this description are things like the weather or cosmological events. Bumros (bum-rose) - 'Bumros' is even more enigmatic than 'Quanzis'. With 'Quanzis’, there is something there that's both imaginative yet tangible, regardless of the clouding mystery around it. 'Bumros' however, does not get as much usage in the story or in a character's dialogue as Chronos or Quanzis. The only thing we know about Bumros, was when it was used to accurately measure the moment of the radioactive conflict or war that happened in the land of Burvalia. It, as well as Chronos and Quanzis, were used to measure what that war was, despite it being quite complicated. Bumros, must therefore be have some significance, if it is part of an overall piece to accurately see or know something, something even time or 'chrono' cannot do alone. It must have some property of special quality to it. However, it remains a mystery in practise or explanation. Chrono (chrono) – Chrono is a type of time that is reoccurring in the comic and its world. Although not much is known about how it works exactly. Regardless, the fact that they generally use the term ‘chrono’ instead of the word time in various characters conversations and dialogue, suggests a reason that could justify the need to separate from the typical term. Chronos still have the general principles, such as when something happens, before and after, ''just like the concept of man-made time, astrology or the natural cycles. However, it is still alien and mysterious. We do not know the full the potential yet of Chronos that has been explored in the comic. '''Lyfe (life)' – Lyfes have only occurred in Drake Pansymar’s dream, an adventure into the odd phenomenon of the Dream Dimension. Lyfes, judging from the illustration that is reference in the page, are shady bug-like business men or creatures. One of them behind the counter is slightly hairy, has vampiric fangs and huge basketball shaped eyes, and antennae growing out of its hair. Humanoid in appearance, although that could be an illusion, or a preference for general human customers who visit the hotel. This is a suspicion because there is another Lyfe hiding behind the shelves of cupboard draws. This one is completely hairy, wears a tophat, big milky eyes, an oddly shaped crow-like beak, with slightly smaller and squashed together antennae (although that could be because of the hat forcibly sticking them together). The detail of appearance behind these creatures are interesting because it brings up the possibilities of the variety of what they could be. We can assume they’re bug creatures, although they can also take elements from things that are human or bird. They seem to be civil creatures. Pluzkanolen (plus-ka-no-len) – Pluzkanolen is the city that appears in Drake’s dream. It has been described to be a big city that lives inside an even bigger city, making it a metropolis or part of a megalopolis. It was built by men and gargoyles, and it is considered a state by some if you compare it with the overall structure of Charggo City (which is possibly the size of a country). Pluzkanolen has natural resources and environments, however it all takes place in one huge building that is amazingly so huge and populated that it is big enough to be a city. There’s even a sort of ‘passport’ reception system before you could enter the building, much like how you book an appointment in a business building. It is unknown if this is unique to this land, but Pluzkanolen also has cars (called ‘auto buggies’) powered by electrical termites, that not only act as fuel for vehicles, yet act as literal physical forces to avoid people crashing or making collisions, similar in design to a self-driving car, except grown presumably from an industrial farm that nurture and manufacture bugs to perform specific tasks. Charggo City (Ch-arr-go) – Charggo City is the abnormally ginormous city, which exists in the Dream Dimension in one of Drake’s dream adventures. It is a noir type of city, with crime on the streets, industrial modernism, with elements of fantasy and science fiction that is familiar to the world of Bearth. Despite how the comic is partly portrayed to be a melancholic city, it has many amazing sights and places. Additionally, fantastical creatures, animals and monsters too. The only negatives are the violent crimes that happen, and in Drake’s dream adventure, its at it’s highest point. There’s even a dinosaur in a tuxedo gunning down everyone with a tommy gun. A crazy city, uttered many times by the main character. Porconus (par-con-us) – Adventures or a journey in a dream can be linked to the Dream Dimension. Dream Dimensions are not always consistent. Thus, Porconus are a reminder, especially if you already know you are dreaming, that you have only so many Porconus before you start to regain consciousness from the dream, therefore waking up. Chronos/Time are not used when someone is dreaming, because it simply does not work accurately. Therefore, something as lose yet stable like Porconus is there to measure something not at all quantifiable. Groseret (ga-rose-sir-reh-t) – Groseret is a type of grassy material found in plants or trees like Hogkin Trees. It can produce wonderful smells that can benefit people’s health, specifically in feeling active. FLOURB (f-la-orb) – Not much is known what the word Flourb means, however when put into context, it has been used once by Derek Bolarflowers in the exact words “Hey wait a FLOURB”. A Flourb could be a definition of a place, a thing, a person or likely it is simply an expression. The closest connection to the usage of this strange word is the word often use to express shock/surprise, Doris. Nevertheless, the word Doris can be tracked by the origin of a person’s name, Flourb however remains a mystery, currently. Starshrooms (star-shrooms) – Starshrooms are green mushrooms with yellow stars on top of the cap, with beige coloured stalks. Apparently, whoever eats the shroom becomes more powerful. Their strength and speed get an increase boost for example. Although much like most foods, it is often use as crops to eat in meals. Much like spinach, mushrooms like Starshrooms are meant to help people stay healthy and grow properly. Drewdew (drew-dew) – Drewdews are mushrooms coloured teal with purplish pokadot. Much like Starshrooms, Drewdews are edible. They have been known to taste like meat (salty), yet smell like flowers or some kind of perfume variant (sweet). Coco Dow (duh-ow) – Coco Dows are mushrooms that are made of the similar/same properties as chocolate. It is said that Coco Dows became chocolate genetically over a long period of time to poison predators, that cannot eat chocolate. Mainly insects. Yile (ye-ile) & Dilex (dye-le-eh-x) – Dilex and Yiles are a type of measurement that somehow Bearthians are able to measure just by mere eyesight and crude judgement of distance, without the need of any measuring tool. Even Nitches can determine an accurate distance, and be correct about their numbers. We can assume that Dilex and Yiles are like how we measure volume or space, although that is just speculation. Nitchballing (ne-itch-balling) – Nitchballing is a team effort combat style that requires a nitch that acts like the ball, and someone capable of using said nitch as a projectile. Drake Pansymar in this case, throws the nitch against his foe, the nitch runs (or bounces) back to the thrower and can be used again, without the nitchballer having to go chase the ball himself. This is a great special move because the ball is effectively a thinking thing, so it can run back by itself, which no common ball can do. Nitches are also rubbery by biology, thus they can be thrown as many times as possible without harm (unless they hit something sharp, toxic and or hot). Hulafruana (hue-la-fra-ana) – Hulafruana is a traditional Gnomish holiday that celebrates the gift of nature. In this case, they show their appreciation for plants, food and good germs by letting their fruit, like pumpkins, rot and decompose, making them into healthy compost. It is a combination of giving and receiving, in terms of natural resources. It is also celebrated with a big feast by the gnomes too. Corwhung (core-wong) – Corwhung is an island that characters like Man Megunkik, Norse Mumply and Gast Pender use to live. It used to be a simple island, and they had mastered things like growing food that are possible for their region and climate. It was also a place of freedom where everyone had enough of everything they need and want. It was a gnome paradise. They soon discovered the arts of mining, and the two gnomes (Grasdro Aneti and Tuvin Obin) found gold. Gold in this world is used as major source of electricity and mechanical engineering goods. Gold was also used to find certain plants they never knew they had before (sort of like a detector), and they also helped improved reproduceable magic, much like reusable electrical energy. Tourists, visitors and new neighbours from foreign lands came into the island of Corwhung, as well as giving the gnomes more opportunity to travel into greater distances, rather than just relying on their boats (despite how well made they are). Overtime, paradise got better than before, yet it slowly developed the aura of greed and jealously amongst outsiders, and even amongst the citizens of Corwhung. There were also a few other complications, but generally things got heated when people knew from one another wanted the gold all for themselves. It broke into an all-out war, and ultimately, separating the gnomes from their homes out of desperation. At this point, we can assume that Corwhung does not exist anymore, purely because of the destruction, or at the very least, turned into an apocalypse island, poverty area, and or wasteland for the best-case scenario. Sertrualpal (sir-true-pole) – Sertrualpal is a free ride train that anyone can go in, tickets are not even required. Vagabonds, refuges, hitch hikers, even animals are all welcome. It is a kind of cargo port. In the illustration, it appears that the train tracks have light underneath, or a lazer effect. It is caused by the explosive friction against the track and train, either by design to make the train lightning fast, or a design flaw. Regardless, the sparks and lazers overheat the train. The train’s primary source of fuel might be coal, since Man the Gnome remembered the stench of coal fumes, which clearly bothered him, among other faulty things surrounding the train. It was also an automatic train, no conductors or anything living controlled the Sertrualpal. Because of the lack of officials or any kind of security (not to mention that anyone can come in and leave the train whenever they like) thieves are common and can steal your goods if you are not careful or cautious of your surroundings. Megunkik’s bag was stolen by the Imp Thief, for instance. Therefore, while riding the Sertrualpal is free, there's a good reason why this a free ride. Bivheivmint (bee-hive-meant) – The Bivheivmint is a massive radioactive purple spider with flaming fire eyes. It speaks in literal hisses. It, like the other radioactive spiders, have been known to infect certain supplies or things such as water, plants and bugs. Despite its blobby bulk physique and tiny limbs that hardly seem to have a function as of late, it is quite a fast creature, able to tail chase our heroes down a mountain, who barely make it out alive. It has also been shown to flee in fear of chestnut based weaponry, according to the words and wisdom of Wivi Talies, hazelnut is a type of repellent against spiders. This has been shown to be true, although it also helps to be an angry, skillful dwarf who has been hunting radioactive spiders for years. Wivi Talie (why-v tale-e) – Not much is understood of the Wivi Talies, except that they made the chestnut copper sword (the Chestnut Carve) that Fron owns, informing him that this could defend against any type of spider. The name “wivi talie” is a play on words of the real-life terminology “wives’ tale” and a kind of parody on various tales like how chestnuts scare away spiders. They do in this story, but not in real life, and that was the joke in the comic. Besides the joke, in this story they’re portrayed as mysterious lifeforms that bring about wisdom/advice and knowledge, whether they’re true or not is yet to be confirmed (except of course the chestnut repellent to spiders). Moreover, they seem to be excellent blacksmiths, the sword that Fron uses has lasted him 3 earth years, which he probably used every day to hunt and defend himself.